


What we call the beginning is often the end.

by Damablanca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dragons, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime y Brienne encuentran refugio en Tarth, luego de que el invierno pasara y la amenaza de los Otros menguara con las nieves.<br/>Daenerys Targaryen ha reclamado el Trono para sí, pero ha desaparecido.<br/>Una nueva danza de Dragones se avecina...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dioses de Alabastro.

**Author's Note:**

> Nada es mío.  
> Todo le pertenece a GRRM.
> 
> Título tomado de "Little Gidding", T. S. Eliot.
> 
> "What we call the beginning is often the end  
> And to make and end is to make a beginning."

 

Brienne había decidido ponerse un vestido para la cena. Una de las doncellas la ayudó a buscar entre las viejas prendas que habían pertenecido a su madre, guardadas en un enorme baúl de pálida madera de arciano.

Encontró uno color malva, con mangas amplias y ligeras que terminaban en las muñecas con algo de encaje de Myr. Tenía un bonito bordado en el cuello y el pecho, con hilo de seda blanca. La falda plisada en el centro, no llegaba a cubrirle los tobillos por lo que la doncella debió agregarle una enagua gruesa de un color parecido, para improvisar una sobrefalda. Le quedaba algo ajustado en los hombros, y un tanto flojo en las caderas, pero serviría por una noche.

 Por aquella época tenía el cabello lo suficientemente largo como para recogerlo con una redecilla de plata, y junto con un anillo de oro blanco, con una perla engarzada entre pequeños zafiros azules, completaba todo el ornamento que correspondía a una dama noble de su condición.

Cuando bajó al comedor su padre y los invitados ya estaban sentados a la mesa. El sol moría en el horizonte mientras las velas iluminaban el salón con mortecino brillo. Por un momento se preguntó si las sombras que bañaban el mármol de las paredes en un trémulo vaivén la favorecerían, o simplemente harían más aterradora la cicatriz de su mejilla.

El primero en levantarse ante su presencia fue Lord Jon Connington, haciendo una leve inclinación hacia ella:

-Mi señora.

Las canas poblaban su melena otrora roja como el fuego. Tenía el rostro adusto, marcado por las arrugas, y oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos. Su compañero también la saludó, un hombre bajo y regordete, sentado junto a él. La cabellera castaña le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero su barba cuidadosamente recortada era pelirroja, como se esperaba de cualquiera que tuviera al grifo como estandarte. Ambos la hacían sentir inquieta.

-Es un placer teneros aquí.-murmuró Brienne tímidamente, correspondiéndoles con una inclinación de cabeza antes de sentarse junto a su padre, que le había señalado su puesto en la mesa con un gesto silencioso.

La silla crujió suavemente, raspando el piso de mármol negro, veteado con venas pateadas.

-Temíamos que no fuerais a  acompañarnos.- Jaime Lannister estaba sentando frente a ella, en la mano buena tenía una copa de vino dorado, a medio terminar.

-No entiendo vuestra preocupación. No he tardado demasiado.

 Los sirvientes comenzaron a servir. Una cabecera estaba ocupada por el Lucero de la Tarde y la otra por Lord Connington.

-Ser Jaime exagera.- replicó éste con sequedad, apurando también su copa de vino.

Un año de primavera había derretido la nieve hasta la Tierra de los Ríos y los campesinos habían vuelto a sembrar. Incluso en Tarth, donde la pesca era más valorada, un buen número de familias había comenzado a arar los campos. En unos días sería el Festival de la Cosecha, y los invitados de su padre permanecerían para ver los bailes y las ofrendas a los siete. Allí aun eran devotos a la Fe, aunque cada día más personas se unían a las huestes del dios Rojo. Los sacerdotes llegaban de tierras extranjeras como cuervos a un campo inundado de cadaveres. Cada vez eran más poderosos, y todos venían tras la profecía del salvador, aunque La Larga Noche había sido una mentira en parte, y el Héroe proclamado por Melissandre de Asshai había muerto como cualquier gentil, pasado por la espada. Pero ellos venían tras Daenerys y sus dragones. Decían que aun el fin de todo lo viviente estaba cerca y que había que estar preparados, pues el invierno traería de vuelta al mal. La última guerra solo había sido una pequeña antesala.

Brienne apenas había sobrevivido al horror, no podía soportar la idea de que no había acabado aun. Se sintió feliz de que Pod ya no pudiera ver en lo que se había convertido el mundo.

La cena transcurrió entre cuentos de la corte, anécdotas de batallas y estrategias de guerra. Su padre y Lord Connington eran viejos conocidos de juventud. Aegon era un rey sin corona, a la espera. Era extraño pensar en que Daenerys había desaparecido de pronto, a lomos de uno de sus dragones, dejando incierto el futuro de aquellos que doblaron la rodilla ante ella. Aunque Brienne fue la única que se había arrodillado de los presentes en el salón. Su padre nunca se había pronunciado, pero era de esperar que su lealtad estuviera con su viejo amigo, cuyas tropas habían ocupado la isla desde el inicio sin perturbar su paz.

Y Jaime… Jaime tenía una historia diferente. Él había unido sus tropas a las de Stannis (incluso en desacato a la corona), para combatir a Aegon. Y cuando Daenerys llegó también había hecho fuerza común para detener su avance. Su hermana y sus sobrinos murieron, y el gnomo había exigido su cabeza cuando cayó prisionero del nuevo ejército realista. Pero entonces los muertos caminaron sobre el muro, y todo fue caos. Lo obligaron a tomar el negro. Contrario a los deseos de su hermano menor, la Reina lo había sentenciado a morir por otro voto, sin obligarlo a hincar la rodilla o confesar sus crímenes ante nadie, despojado de todo menos el apellido.

Aun así, estaba allí, frente a ella. Vivo, después de todo…

 

* * *

 

 

Fue más natural de lo pensaba.

Volver a su hogar. Encontrarse con su padre, vivo y saludable, caminar por los pasillos del castillo y perderse horas en el bosque, buscando sus escondites infantiles, entre grutas y nacientes de agua cristalina. Todo era verde de nuevo. Húmedo y fragante. Tan exacto a sus recuerdos que temió estar sumida en un delirio de fiebre.

Comenzó a visitar el septo con frecuencia. No había quien lo atendiera, y ninguno tenía intenciones de llamar a alguien en un futuro próximo, así que Brienne se había encargado de que los sirvientes pudieran mantenerlo cuando menos limpio. Dejaba una vela en cada altar. Dos para el Guerrero, y un cirio perfumado para la Doncella.

Eran figuras hermosas, de alabastro esmaltado para resistir el paso de los años. Cada altar estaba ornamentado con amatistas incrustadas en granito. Había algunos huecos ante cada dios. El azar y la codicia no eran difíciles de comprender.

Pasada la medianoche, cuando la luna llena estaba en su apogeo, apareció Jaime. Se había quitado el jubón, pero aun conservaba la camisa nueva de lino, cayendo sobre la cadera de sus pantalones gruesos. Brienne le había regalado mas prendas para vestirlas frente a los invitados, pero Jaime solo había tomado la camisa. La luz de la luna lo hacía ver pálido, casi blanco, como una figura recortada sobre lienzo, y el cabello le caía en una cascada hasta los hombros. Se había recortado la barba, pero no mucho, solo lo suficiente para que Lord Selwyn no le dijera que parecía un mendigo.

-Un caballero errante puede darse ciertos lujos.- había bromeado Jaime para disgusto de su padre.

-Estáis bajo mi servicio y os conviene hacerlo con cierta dignidad.

-Mi espada está bajo las ordenes de Lady Brienne, no  a vuestro servicio.-lo corrigió con petulancia.

Brienne debió intervenir, antes de que la pequeña disputa pasara a mayores. Convenció a su padre de que Jaime se comportaría adecuadamente y a Jaime de fingir cuando menos interés de continuar en Tarth.

La cena no se había desarrollado con demasiado éxito, al menos para él. Jaime no estaba interesado en estrategias políticas. Eso Brienne lo sabía de antemano. Lo que la alarmaba era su falta de interés en los pormenores de la guerra. No mas batallas, le había dicho una mañana mientras veían entrenar a jóvenes escuderos, pero ella no estaba tan segura. El Trono de Hierro seguía allí, invitando a los hombres ambicionando el poder. Volvería a pasar. Más pronto de lo que pensaban.

_“Yo soy la única heredera de mi padre. Tendré que estar de algún lado, tendré que hincar la rodilla. No puedo esconderme.”_

La vieja cicatriz del hombro comenzó a dolerle.

-Pasas tanto tiempo aquí, que empiezo a sospechar que intentas convertirte en septa. Los siete nos amparen. No creo que esas prendas te sienten muy bien, y menos con una espada colgando de la cadera. Aunque sería divertido de ver.

-Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar ¿No puedes dormir?

-Hace calor. Ya no estoy acostumbrado.

Brienne terminó de encender las velas.

-Voy a decirle al maestre que te prepare un té.

De reojo pudo verlo sonreír.

-¿Cuál es el que bebes tú para dormir?

-Yo no tengo…

-No. Solo vagas por las noches para pensar.

-Mi padre está enojado.

Jaime entornó los ojos, apoyando la mano izquierda en la cadera.

-Tu señor padre siempre está enojado conmigo.

-Si le profesaras obediencia y lealtad…

-Suficiente tiene contigo. Lo haces por ambos.

-Trato de cumplir con mi deber.

-Sí, lo veo.-Tomó el dobladillo de la sobrefalda y la asió hacia él.

-¿Vas a burlarte? Hazlo.

Jaime le rodeó la cintura con el muñón y la atrajo más cerca.

-Parece que hubieras salido de  la época de Aegon el Conquistador. Aunque podría ser peor. Lo admito. Podrías decidir vestirte como las doncellas de Daenerys. Provocarías un escándalo interesante sin embargo.

-Haz perdido el ingenio.- trató de zafarse.

-No me gusta Connington.

-Es mejor que enfrentarnos a la Reina del Norte. O a La Mano.

-El está aquí por ti. A nadie le interesa un caballero manco sin herencia.

_“Cuando Daenerys vuelva a lomos de su dragón sí que les importarás.”_

-Este lugar necesita un septon.-murmuró de pronto Jaime, sus ojos verdes brillantes, buscándola.

Brienne negó con la cabeza. Sentía el olor a vino en su aliento, y el sudor en su piel.

Antes de darse cuenta él había capturado su boca. Su sabor era dulce y caliente, mientras la instaba a abrir los labios para recibirlo. Brienne debió negarse, pero estaba tan cansada de permanecer en guardia, que había decidido despertar en la mañana como una tonta, antes que dar más vueltas en la cama, perseguida por demonios cuyos rostros nunca iban a cambiar.

 _“El está cansado y solo, al igual que yo”._ Quiso consolarse, pero el calor que ardía en sus entrañas nada tenía que ver con esas excusas. Ella lo quería desde hacía tanto tiempo, que pasaba días recordando lo que había ocurrido en aquel bosque, cuando la Hermandad los había arrodillado ante Thoros de Myr.

_“Fue una crueldad.”_

Pero aquello lo atesoraba como su mayor gloria y su mayor desgracia.

Jaime deslizó la mano entre las faldas, recorriendo sus muslos.

Contra una de las paredes se extendía un largo bloque de granito, sobre el que los fieles dejaban sus pertenencias, o se les permitía descansar cuando eran o demasiado débiles o ancianos para tolerar de pie las ceremonias. Había mantas y viejas fuentes de bronce descansando allí. Todo cayó con estruendo cuando Jaime la empujó sobre la superficie. Se arrodilló rápidamente, como si el tiempo fuera precioso, como si todo fuera a desvanecerse en un instante.

Se hundió en sus muslos. Brienne sintió los dientes dejando dulces mordiscos y la lengua abriéndose paso hacia arriba.  La besó en el centro, allí donde Brienne sentía que sus toques podrían enloquecerla. Ella ayudó a acomodarse las faldas sobre la cintura, mientras la única mano de Jaime descansaba sobre su vientre.

Se escuchó gemir. Sus manos pecosas y duras estaban hundidas en el cabello dorado, instándolo a seguir, a que su lengua la acariciara más profundo.

_“Quiéreme, por favor, quiéreme”._

Era tan dulce, tan desesperante. El oleaje de placer comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, y todo lo que ella podía hacer era gemir su nombre, suplicarle que no se detuviera una y otra vez… hasta que él hizo exactamente eso, se aparto sin aliento, dejándola vacía de pronto.

Descansó la barbilla sobre una de las rodillas de Brienne, y permaneció un instante observándola en silencio.

Se irguió por encima de ella. Sus ojos eran más oscuros y una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente.

Brienne se sintió estúpida. Y no por primera vez.

_“Solo son los delirios del vino, no es a mí a quien ve.”_

El rubor se extendió por su piel como fuego valyrio e intentó escapar. Era la sensatez quien la había abofeteado. O el miedo. En la mañana él la odiaría y ella solo sentiría vergüenza.

_“Siempre hago una tonta de mí misma.”_

Jaime la besó de nuevo. Y esta vez su lengua se enterró profunda en su boca, mientras sus dedos hurgaron con presteza en su interior, para reanudar el placer. Brienne lo rodeó con sus brazos. Quería aferrarse a él, mientras las lágrimas caían sin control sobre sus mejillas.

Se apretó contra su mano buena, aprendiendo a mecerse contra sus dedos. Jaime le mordió los labios y luego el mentón suavemente. Su brazo derecho le rodeaba la cintura, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo.

-Brienne… Brienne…- murmuraba contra la piel de su cuello y ella sabía que no podría cubrir las marcas al día siguiente.

Y entonces llegó. Un largo quejido inundó el septo. El hormigueo se extendió por cada fibra, hasta que el mundo se volvió blanco bajo sus párpados, y sintió que algo había estallado en su vientre. Su mayor gloria… era su mayor gloria… por un instante.

Todo terminó cuando se sintió consciente del sudor pegoteando el vestido contra su piel, y el sabor amargo en la boca, con un resabio triste de vino. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada, fatigados, aunque Jaime seguía con la mirada febril.

Quiso besarlo pero él se negó, limitándose a secar, casi con gentileza, las lagrimas que habían caído sobre la cicatriz de su mejilla.

 

* * *

 

 

El Festival de la Cosecha llegó, y las primeras luces de la mañana trajeron consigo el bullicio en las arenas junto al castillo.

Habría comida y bebida. Un grupo de doncellas preparaba un acto de marionetas y otro un par de danzas para agasajar a sus señores. También habría cantantes, venidos de Bastión de Tormentas.

Brienne buscó en vano el anillo que había llevado en la cena, solo unas noches atrás. Lo había perdido, y la aflicción que esto le provocó le quitó el apetito aquella mañana. Bajó al patio de armas sin desayunar, deseando entrenar un poco con los niños. Antes de llegar la encontró Lord Connington. No era lo que ella esperaba, pero no queriendo ser descortés, aceptó su invitación para caminar un rato.

Ella presentía las preguntas que le haría.

Dragones. Todo siempre era sobre dragones.

 

 


	2. La nieve que cae.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo al pasado y un reencuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada es mío y todo le pertenece a GRRM.

**_Dos años después del Desembarco de Daenerys Nacida de la Tormenta._ **

**_Tres años antes de la Primavera._ **

* * *

 

Se le había ordenado a Jaime viajar desde el Muro hacia el sur en busca de provisiones. Tomó a tres hombres, todos viejos soldados, condenados por la Reina a jurar los votos de la Guardia. Era obligatorio llevar a un hermano negro y el Lord Comandante les exigió aceptar al medio maestre.

Tenían caballos al menos, e iban a contramano de las cosas muertas que se levantaban al norte. Si hubiesen querido, hubieran podido escapar, tal vez llegando a Puerto Blanco, o morir al menos en el intento. Pero ninguno tenía demasiadas ganas. El Desconocido los alcanzaría tarde o temprano, con espada en mano o el culo en el retrete.

-¡Hay que parar!- gritó alguien en la retaguardia.- ¡El gordo quiere mear un rato!

-No lo creo Halley- contestó Jaime girando la cabeza sobre su hombro ligeramente, para no perder de vista el camino del todo-. Él no tiene cara de querer congelarse la pija en la mano.

-Tal vez es tu mano la que está cansada Halley -dijo una voz gruesa tras Jaime, lanzando una carcajada mitad gruñido-. Tal vez quieres enterrar la pija en la nieve un rato, para variar.

-Sí. Algo suavecito- se unió a la pulla el viejo Bastardo de Aguasgrises, escupiendo un salivazo de hojamarga sobre el suelo blanco y frío.

Era un día gris, que apenas dejaba pasar una caricia de luz entre los carámbanos que colgaban de las ramas congeladas, entrelazándose en el techo natural del bosque. Una larga procesión de arboles de altos troncos desnudos se extendía hasta donde abarcaba la vista, con las raíces cubiertas de nieve. Los caballos avanzaban con cuidado sobre ella, en medio del silencio, hundiendo sus pezuñas y removiendo suaves terrones helados.

Antes de llegar a Invernalia, por el Camino Real encontraron unos cuerpos. Por un instante pensaron que había sido un ataque de caminantes, tan acostumbrados como estaban. El medio maestre bajó del caballo torpemente, para inspeccionar los cadáveres. Había sangre y una fogata apagada. Probablemente los atacaron bandidos y luego los enterró la tormenta. En tiempos como aquellos, hordas de campesinos hambrientos y mendigos podían hacer frente a grupos pequeños, en busca de comida y abrigo.

-La nieve cubrió las huellas- dijo el Bastardo.-No estoy seguro, pero no habrá pasado más de un día. Aún no se acercan los animales.

-Este bosque parece muerto.-murmuró Halley.

-¿Por qué no hay lobos?- preguntó Jaime.

-Esperan otra tormenta -el medio maestre recorrió los tres puntos donde estaban esparcidos los cuerpos. Se detuvo más tiempo junto a un par que murieron abrazados, al pie de un tronco talado hasta la altura de cinco pies. Un árbol corazón.

Jaime caminó hacia donde estaba el Bastardo.

-Hay que amontonarlos, quitarles lo que les queda de valor y quemarlos.

-Hay que ver si algo arde en este bosque.

-Sí. Halley, busca algo de leña o cualquier cosa que pueda convertirse en fuego.

-¿Por qué siempre voy yo?

-Porque estás a mano cuando quiero dar una orden.

-¿Y quién te hizo el jefe? Se supone que el superior es el gordo.

-Al cual eres leal como ninguno- le espetó Jaime sonriendo.

-Cállate la puta boca y ve a buscar la leña antes de que te arranque las bolas, chico- el último hombre se unió al grupo, arrastrando ligeramente la pierna.

-El cojo está de buen humor -bufó Halley.

-Vas a tener que aprender a bordar si vuelves a decirle así- repuso el Bastardo, escupiendo de nuevo.

-¿Ser Jaime?- la voz del medio maestre sonó estrangulada a esa distancia.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?-le preguntó levantando el mentón hacia él, con curiosidad.

-Uno de ellos...se mueve.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron y sacaron sus espadas.

-¡Hay que quemarlos! ¡Ahora!-Jaime se escuchó gritar.

-¡Mierda!-Halley caminó hacia Sam-Muévete gordo.

-No, no, no…-el medio maestre se levantó con una agilidad que no parecía posible y se interpuso en el camino de Halley.

-Putos siete-maldijo Jaime y caminó hacia ellos.- ¡Muévete Sam!

-Está vivo. ¡Uno de ellos está vivo! Lo escucho gemir.

-Igual. Quémenlos. -El Bastardo también se había impacientado.

Cuando Halley avanzó intentando empujar al medio maestre, éste le dio un puñetazo que lo tumbó al suelo.

Jaime tuvo que tomar a Samwell del hombro para evitar que lo golpeara a él también.

-Más vale que te quedes quieto o te voy a abrir por la mitad.

Sam lo miró azorado ante la amenaza y le dijo con suavidad:

-¿Escucháis eso?

-¿Qué…?

Se detuvo un instante. El bosque estaba callado como un sepulcro. Bajó la mirada hacia los dos cadáveres abrazados, y luego se dio cuenta de que un débil quejido provenía de uno de ellos. No. Provenía de abajo. Se agachó para moverlos. El medio maestre lo ayudó. Había más nieve abajo, un pedazo de piel de oso sobresalía donde había estado el hueco entre los cuerpos entrelazados. El quejido se escuchó con mayor nitidez. Jaime removió la piel, que pertenecía a una prenda más grande y una cara apareció, lívida, semi cubierta de escarcha pero aun con vida. Una tenue nube de vapor escapó de los labios azules. Se dieron cuenta de que balbuceaba.

Sam se inclinó sobre el hombre para escuchar lo que intentaba decir.

-Hay que sacarlo -Jaime dio unos pasos hacia el Bastardo. – Tal vez esté moribundo, pero no lo quemaré con vida.

-Yo la conozco, mi señora, tranquila. - Sam comenzó a decir y los obligó a girar hacia él, con extrañeza.

-Es una mujer.- Halley  escupió sangre a sus pies y comenzó a reír.-Me golpeaste por una zorra.

-Es una mujer de noble cuna…-Sam se puso colorado, sacando la nieve que le cubría el rostro, y luego el cuello.-Y aunque no lo fuera…

Jaime sintió una punzada en el pecho. Era imposible. Ella estaba en Desembarco del Rey, en la corte junto a la Reina Dragón. Tenía que ser una coincidencia. Volvió lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el medio maestre.

-¿Ella tiene espada?

-Sí ¿Cómo supisteis lo que estaba diciendo?

Se arrodilló junto a la mujer. Sin la nieve encima la cicatriz era una marca horrorosa e indiscutible. Estaba más delgada, los pómulos hundidos, la piel enfermizamente pálida por la falta de sol, los dientes de caballo sobresaliendo del labio superior y la nariz rota. Había pasado mucho tiempo, casi una vida. Y aun así…

-Clegane.- no tuvo que gritar, él estaba a sus espaldas.- Ayúdame a sacarla.

-¿Quién es?- el hombre le preguntó, sin protestar por una vez.

-Es Brienne… -la voz le falló, mientras trataba de desenterrar su cuerpo-Es Brienne.

 

* * *

 

El Lord Comandante le dio la torre donde había vivido una princesa salvaje. Sam atendió a Brienne con tanta diligencia como pudo. Había sido un milagro que sobreviviera al viaje de regreso al Muro, aunque Jaime sospechaba que como siempre, aquello era culpa de su fuerza de voluntad más que de otra cosa. Había murmurado en sueños varias veces “Espada” y una vez “Sansa” y “Viento Nocturno”. Otra promesa, se dio cuenta Jaime, solo que no sabía cómo había podido escapar de Desembarco esta vez.

Se le congelaron dos dedos del pie derecho y tuvieron que cortárselos. Tardó el cambio de una luna en recuperarse, con alimento y leche de la amapola. Un par de mujeres de las lanzas ayudaban a atenderla, y servían de guardias. La primera noche, cuando Sam cauterizaba sus heridas una de ellas intentó evitar que Jaime cruzara la puerta. Cuchillos y espadas habían brillado, y el percance quedó en nada cuando el medio maestre lo dejó entrar, tratando de tranquilizar a las mujeres.

-Un desastre de primera, como siempre, Lannister- había escuchado decir a Clegane en el pasillo.

 Jaime había ido todas los días a verla, pero no lo habían dejado dormir en la misma habitación. Una mañana ella estaba plenamente consciente, sentada en la cama, cubierta con mantas hasta la cintura. Le habían puesto un jubón de lana negra, desgastado por el uso. Aun estaba pálida y el cabello le caía desordenado sobre los hombros. Lentamente empezaba a adquirir su acostumbrada robustez. Lo miró con detenimiento un largo rato, y luego le señaló una butaca próxima a la cama. Él la arrastró más cerca y se sentó. Era extraño estar frente a ella de nuevo. La última vez en Desembarco habían peleado. Para Jaime había sido solo una de tantas veces, así que le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole encontrarse en un lugar del Lecho de Pulgas, al día siguiente. Brienne nunca se presentó. Luego supo que había viajado hacia Tarth. La reina no tardó demasiado en enviarlo al Muro y entonces creyó con seguridad que nunca volverían a verse.

Pero ella estaba a un paso ahora.

-Me dieron otra cicatriz.-murmuró con suavidad mirándose los pies escondidos bajo la manta.

-Fueron solo los pequeños. Pudo haber sido peor. Hasta el tobillo, dijo Sam, si esperaban demasiado.

-¿La espada?

-Estaba a unos metros. Encontramos la funda cerca del árbol corazón.

-Perdí la mía. Tuve que usar Guardajuramentos.

-Según recuerdo _esa_ es **_tu_** espada.

-No. Ya no.

-¿Por qué viniste al Muro?

-Por Lady Sansa. Escuché que estaba aquí.

-No, no es así.

-Pasamos por Invernalia. El lugar sigue en ruinas, así que allí no está.

-No afirmo lo contrario.

-¿El Lord Comandante ha venido a verme?

-Solo una vez ¿Cómo es que Samwell Tarly te conoce?

-Creo que nos vimos un par de veces cuando éramos niños, y luego en la corte, cuando fue a preparar el funeral de su padre. No es como él. Parece un buen hombre.

-Lamento informarte que ya ha tomado el Negro.- Brienne entornó los ojos y Jaime continuó- A diferencia mía, claro, pues sospechosamente Lord Nieve ha dilatado la ceremonia.

-¿Ansioso por tomar nuevos votos?

-Ansioso por ver que hay bajo el jubón.

-Voy a llamar a Dahla. Supe que se conocieron hace poco.

-¿Para qué? No tengo intenciones de verla desnuda.

Brienne se acostó con presteza, cubriéndose con las mantas; pero antes de esconder su rostro, sonrojado como una remolacha, Jaime pudo ver el atisbo de una sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

Luego de una luna, Brienne estaba en condiciones para partir de nuevo, según había informado el medio maestre. Las tormentas habían aumentado, y la luz del día apenas era un recuerdo en los cielos grises. Ya pronto no podría distinguirse de la noche.

Jaime la buscó en el patio de armas. Practicaron un rato con espadas de madera, mas como juego que otra cosa. Luego fueron a buscar sus raciones del día y subieron a la torre. Ya no había mujeres de las lanzas en la puerta. Brienne era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse sola.

Hablaron de la corte, de Daenerys, de su compromiso con Aegon, de Lord Selwyn… Brienne omitió cualquier mención de Tyrion y él no le hizo más preguntas sobre Lady Sansa o la espada. Roca Casterly era ahora un recuerdo, algo que había pasado en un sueño de vino, algo que parecía haberle pasado a alguien más. Solo quedaban cenizas. Su hermano pequeño lo había quemado todo.

Estaban sentados en el suelo, comiendo carne seca y pan mohoso.

-¿Vas a quedarte?- preguntó Jaime, casi con timidez.

Brienne se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero que te quedes.

-No me gusta el negro.

-El blanco te sentaría mejor definitivamente.

Brienne le sonrió con dulzura.

-No me arrepiento de nada.- murmuró mirándolo con sus ojos azules como zafiros.

-Quiero creerte, pero te conozco demasiado bien.- ya no toleraba la idea de estar cerca y no poder tocarla. Arriesgándose a la posibilidad de ser abatido de un golpe, la besó.

No fue gentil se dio cuenta. Su necesidad de ella lo abarcaba todo. Brienne respondió poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, para evitar que avanzara, haciendo que el beso fuera más lento, hasta que logró separarse de él, para poder respirar. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su Moza siempre sería obstinada, lo sabía, pero él no quería nada más en ese instante. La besó de nuevo. Esta vez ella entreabrió los labios y le permitió acariciarla con la lengua hasta que ella comenzó a gemir en su boca y Jaime sintió que en el mundo no había una canción más bella que esa.

La empujó suavemente sobre el suelo. Su mano vagó a tientas dentro de su ropa, para encontrar la suavidad de sus senos pequeños, esperándolo, invitándolo con la calidez de su piel bajo la lana. Le acarició el vientre y luego buscó la humedad entre sus muslos. Allí estaba, lista para él. Brienne se desató el cordón de los pantalones, y los deslizó hasta más allá de las rodillas. Luego ayudó a Jaime a hacer otro tanto y antes de ser plenamente consciente él se había enterrado en ella, profundo y duro. La embistió con fuerza una y otra vez, mientras Brienne extendía aun más sus muslos para recibirlo, clavándole las uñas en la cadera. Sus ojos estaban muy, muy abiertos, cada uno era un aro delgado azul alrededor de un abismo negro, interminable. La besó una última vez, y entonces se derramó en su interior, un largo espasmo que la llenó de su semilla.

Brienne lo rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició el cabello enmarañado que le caía sobre la nuca y las sienes. Quedaron en silencio un largo rato, viendo caer la nieve por la ventana de la torre.

-¿Estas vez vas a quedarte conmigo?- le preguntó Jaime cuando se deslizó fuera de ella.

Brienne buscó cubrirse de nuevo con sus pantalones. No dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza suavemente.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente Jaime usa el teletransportador de Petyr en la serie LoL.


	3. Huevos de dragón.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fue solo un beso, solo uno, pero aún así había encendido una llama dentro de ella. Algo que no podía explicar con palabras y que no se podía aplacar con nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo probablemente carece de argumento. Pero fue muy divertido de escribir.

Brienne recordaba el primer beso. Había sido en el pasillo de una posada, frente a la habitación que se le había asignado a ella, sosteniendo una pobre vela entre sus manos para iluminar el camino. Tomada por sorpresa no había atinado a reaccionar, pero aun cuando hubiera sentido indignación ante las libertades que Jaime había decidido tomar inminentemente, ¿qué podría haber hecho? ¿Con qué argumentos lo habría enfrentado? La sombra de Lady Catelyn la perseguía sin misericordia. Aquella mascarada frente a la hermandad… otro festín donde  Brienne se había convertido en bufón y lo había arrastrado tras de sí, como aquella vez en la fosa del oso.

Él tenía que estar enojado. Él debía haber estado enojado con ella. Le había mentido, lo había engañado, no se merecía la espada que le había dado una vez en obsequio. Y a pesar de todo había venido a ella esa noche, y Brienne no había visto odio o repugnancia en sus ojos.

Fue solo un beso, solo uno, pero aún así había encendido una llama dentro de ella. Algo que no podía explicar con palabras y que no se podía aplacar con nada. Había soñado desesperada con ese beso, asustada por el dolor que le causaba en nombre del efímero placer que había sentido en ese instante. Jaime la había dejado entrar a la habitación y luego se había ido. Al día siguiente no mencionó nada. Se había limitado a preguntarle si se encontraba bien o a comentarle detalles del viaje, el cambio de clima o la sinuosidad del camino. Ni una sola broma había salido de sus labios.

No había sido más que un desatino producto del cansancio y del vino. Eso se había dicho a sí misma. Con eso se consolaba, aunque a duras penas acallaba el golpe de tambor que su corazón daba cuando estaba demasiado cerca de él.

Irían a la Roca, ese había sido el plan de Jaime. Lo veía aferrarse a ello como un naufrago podría a un pedazo de madera, perdido en medio del océano. A Brienne el miedo no la dejaba albergar esperanza alguna.

Aun en el presente, sentada en el estrado junto a su padre viendo a las doncellas bailar en la playa, como si la guerra nunca hubiera tenido lugar, le parecía que la esperanza era un bien demasiado precioso como para retenerlo en sus manos tiempo suficiente.

Vio a los invitados sentados a la derecha de Lord Selwyn. Brienne se encontraba a su izquierda. Junto a ella, estaba sentado el maestre Middle y un poco más retirado, Jaime, visiblemente aburrido. Las doncellas terminaron el baile en una ronda y los presentes aplaudieron. Luego se acercaron al estrado, trayendo guirnaldas de flores silvestres como obsequios.

—Es tradición —les dijo su padre a los invitados.

Cuando las muchachas colocaron los adornos en sus cuellos, Brienne notó que estos habían cedido con incomodidad risible. Ella misma apenas había aceptado el suyo, forzando una sonrisa.

—Puedo hacerlo yo solo, gracias. —Pudo ver a Jaime tomando la guirnalda con su mano buena, para decepción de la niña pelirroja que había venido directamente hacia  él.

—Pobre…—le espetó Brienne, desde su asiento—. Será un recuerdo triste para ella.

—Oh, sí, imagino haberle roto el corazón. Las doncellas en estos tiempos ya no son tan duras como las de antes. Dejad que algún mozo la consuele. En el fondo, le he hecho un favor.

El maestre Middle soltó una risita. Brienne los miró con reproche.

— ¿Me queréis envuelto en flores? —continuó Jaime.

 _“Te quiero de cualquier manera”_ , pensó sonrojándose, evitando su mirada.

—Solo son flores —murmuró tímidamente.

—Miraos entonces. — Él sonrió con gesto travieso—. Ahora sois la reina del amor y la belleza.

Los invitados giraron las cabezas hacia ellos, y Brienne se sintió enrojecer aun más. Una pequeña punzada le hincó el pecho.

—Os equivocáis, Ser —replicó muy seria, tratando en vano de aplacarse—. Creo que el titulo os sienta mejor a vos.

Un grupo de titiriteros empezaba a acercarse cuando se levantó el acompañante de Lord Connington, quitándose las flores de encima.

—Disculpad la interrupción. Aprovecho este breve descanso para presentaros, Lady Brienne, obsequios de la corte del Rey.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y pudo jurar que Jaime empezaba a revolverse en su silla, a punto de levantarse también.

— ¿Es de nuevo vuestro día del nombre o habéis contraído nupcias sin que yo me enterara? —susurró las palabras por encima del maestre, para el horror de Brienne.

Tuvo que ignorarlo.

—Yo… —se dirigió a Lord Connington en segunda instancia, sin saber qué hacer realmente—Os agradezco, mis señores, más no comprendo por qué se me honra.

—Vuestra valentía en batalla. —dijo sin dudar el hombre parado frente a ella.

Una dulce artimaña. La habían nombrado caballero por eso, delante de más de cien testigos.

—El Rey aun se siente impresionado por la Batalla del Muro. —añadió sobriamente lord Connington.

 _“Dragones”,_ un mal presentimiento la asaltó, sintiendo un malestar en el estomago.

—Mi hija os agradece ¿No es así, querida? —intervino Lord Selwyn, intentando sacarla de su estupor.

Tuvo que levantarse, delante de todos, aun llevando la tonta guirnalda alrededor del cuello.

El hombre le entregó libros de canciones y una caja rectangular del tamaño de un puño. Trató de sonar genuinamente complacida, mitigando la torpeza de sus manos al recibir los obsequios.  Terminó pronto, cuando escuchó los aplausos de los presentes, probablemente más interesados en el espectáculo de títeres que en la atención  de la que ella era objeto.

Cuando ocupó de nuevo su asiento, extrañamente avergonzada, pudo sentir la mirada de Jaime atravesándola sin piedad.

—Maestre Middle, deberíais pedirle prestado a nuestra señora esos libros. Tal vez en alguno encontrareis una canción en particular… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. “El oso y la doncella”.  Definitivamente, esa es mi favorita.

* * *

 

Jaime había estado molesto desde hacía días, aun más luego de aquella última cena que tuvieron, antes de que llegaran los invitados, donde su padre había decidido desempolvar parte de la herencia familiar. Los Lannister heredaban piedras preciosas y los Tarth huevos petrificados. Se rió de sí misma sintiéndose ridícula ante la envidia que esto le provocó.

Aceleró el paso. Conocía el camino de memoria, era uno de los lugares que le había mostrado a Jaime, apenas  llegaron a la isla. El sol del medio  día se colaba entre el espeso techo verde de los arboles. Copas frondosas y ramas gruesas, vivas y húmedas, renacían en la primavera, oliendo a lluvia. _“Qué delicia”,_ pensó Brienne extendiendo los brazos. El sendero de tierra bajo sus pies era suave, con desniveles rocosos cubiertos de musgo.

Casi al final del camino, había una pequeña colina. La pendiente de subida no era muy pronunciada, pero había que bajar con cuidado, ayudandose por escalones tallados en la piedra. Era un bello lugar, en la saliente de una gruta,  una piscina natural, con paredes de granito que lloraban hilos de agua cristalina.

Jaime estaba allí. Medio cuerpo sumergido en el agua. Apoyaba la cabeza sobre los brazos, que descansaban a su vez sobre el borde rocoso. Brienne se acercó lentamente,  sentándose junto a él. Se quitó las botas y se arremangó los pantalones para poder remojar los pies. Jaime ladeó la cabeza, viéndola de reojo.

— ¿Has cumplido con tus deberes?

—Sí.  Soy libre lo que resta del día.

— Soy muy afortunado — murmuró bostezando. A Brienne no se le escapó el tono burlón, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

— Le dije al maestre que te prepare un té. 

—  Es lo único que sabe preparar, al parecer.

— Pensé que ibas a retar a duelo a Lord Connington.

— Pensaba en algo más discreto. Aunque el resultado sería el mismo para él.

— Son tonterías. En unos días se irán.

— Y dejaran instrucciones para que te unas a ellos en la brevedad.

— ¿Por qué haría eso la Mano del Rey?

— ¿Por qué esta aquí la Mano del Rey?

Brienne se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Puedo ver lo que te dio? - extendió la mano buena hacia ella.

— No va a gustarte.

Saco la caja de uno de sus bolsillos y la abrió. Era  un prendedor con la forma de un dragón de plata, las alas extendidas, el cuerpo retorcido y la cola enrollada, envolviendo un orbe de zafiro en forma de huevo.

— Al menos el azul va bien con tus ojos —gruñó revisándolo.

—A Jon deberían darle también algo así. No veo honores para él.

—Nadie le da honores a un fantasma, a menos que pueda jugar el juego.

—Tal vez tienes razón. Tal vez lo mejor sea quemar el cofre de mi padre.

— ¿Para qué? Si es cierto lo que dicen, Sansa Stark tiene un nido. —Le lanzó el prendedor y nadó a pocos metros de ella.

—Sansa Lannister.

—Para desgracia de mi hermano, al parecer.

—No culparía a la chica por eso.

— ¿Quién podría? Tal vez el titulo de Lady Lannister no sea bienvenido para todas las mujeres, como lo fue en su tiempo.

Brienne rió.

— ¿Quieres pelear?

—Anoche tuvimos una pelea, según recuerdo, y gané.

— ¿Ganar? Por la gracia de los siete. Yo no recuerdo eso.

—Pero si suplicabas y gritabas mi nombre.

—Para ser un hombre desarmado eres muy petulante.

— ¿Desarmado? Creo que ya no ves muy bien, Moza.

Se acercó nuevamente. Estaba desnudo como el día de su nombre. La luz del sol brillaba en cada gota de agua resbalando por su torso perlado. Podía ver en sus ojos verdes el fuego de la ira, un signo que a Brienne no le era extraño.

De pronto recordó aquel primer beso que él nunca explicó. Era la comezón de una cicatriz mal curada, que persistía a pesar del tiempo y las promesas— la mayoría tácitas— de lealtad y devoción.

El se quedó muy quieto observándola, esperando a que ella volviera del pasado, y luego la asió con fuerza, rodeándola con ambos brazos para atraerla al agua. Brienne se sostuvo apenas, abrazándolo para no caer hasta el fondo pedregoso. Aun así el chapoteo hizo que el agua se levantara para empaparlos a ambos con un golpe frío. Jaime no la soltó, y ella instintivamente envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Reina del amor y la belleza? —le preguntó de pronto, jadeando.

— ¿No me conoces, acaso? —ronroneó besándole la clavícula desnuda.

— ¿No me conoces, acaso? —repitió Brienne buscando su mirada.

—Te conozco —le susurró, llevándola hacia la orilla. Ella pudo sentir la aspereza de la piedra contra su espalda, raspando la tela mojada de su camisa. Con el pulgar de la mano izquierda él le acarició la mejilla en ruinas.

— ¿A quién ves ahora?

Jaime pareció confundido.

— ¿Quién soy? —continuó ella.

—Moza…— Buscó besarla y Brienne se negó.

—Mi nombre. —Le tomó la cara con ambas manos.

—Brienne — gimió.

Fue un sonido tan dulce. Ella le acarició la mandíbula, la barba se sentía áspera bajo sus dedos. Continuó el camino de sus labios y luego la nariz, solo con el índice hasta llegar a su frente.

—Tan hermoso…— murmuró, dibujando una de sus cejas doradas.

—Brienne —repitió, cerrando los ojos ante su toque.

Lo dio el beso, al fin, cálido y húmedo. El mundo se redujo a la sensación de Jaime rodeándola, y ya no importó nada más.

* * *

 

Se quedaron tendidos sobre el pasto, a la sombra de un árbol frondoso, esperando que la ropa de Brienne se secara. Jaime dormía profundamente, la cabeza apoyada entre sus senos pecosos. La muchacha se entretuvo observando las ramas que se entrelazaban sobre ambos, nervudas y recorridas por insectos. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a juguetear con el dragón de plata. El pequeño huevo azul lanzaba destellos puros a la luz del día.

El metal era frío, pero ella sabía cómo era un dragón de verdad. Había montado uno, enorme y feroz, con la piel caliente y escamosa, y lo había visto sangrar.

Se preguntaba a menudo que pasaría si fueran más de tres.

Sería un mundo de bestias, probablemente.

 


	4. El Arciano.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brienne se ocultó la cara con las manos.  
> —Mis promesas murieron con Lady Catelyn. No sé qué otra cosa puedo ofrecer ahora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV de Jaime, nuevamente en el pasado.

 

 **_Roca Casterly, seis años antes de la Primavera. Un año antes del_ ** _**Desembarco de Daenerys.** _

 

Jaime había despertado con las tenues luces de la mañana, que se presentaba fría y gris luego de la tormenta que había descargado su furia en la madrugada. Brienne descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, el cabello revuelto ocultándole la cara y gruesas mantas, el cuerpo hasta los hombros. También estaba despierta, inmóvil, respirando suavemente. Él pasaba la mano buena sobre las hebras rubias de vez en cuando, una caricia tenue y descuidada.

Fue Brienne quien empezó a hablar sobre su hermano Galladon y las otras dos niñas, Arianne y Alyssane. Su voz sonaba tranquila mientras le abría la puerta a ese mundo que Jaime desconocía enteramente. Tuvo que corresponderle con otras historias, con la tía Genna, con el primo Daven… con Tyrion. No fue tan difícil hablar de su pequeño hermano, no cuando lo que recordaba eran un montón de travesuras de niños jugando en pasillos húmedos. Quiso preguntarle sobre Ronnet Connigton o sobre aquel caballero errante, pero entonces Jaime también tendría que responder preguntas que aun no quería abordar.

La moza se despejó la cara de un manotazo y apoyó el mentón sobre su pecho para verlo mejor. Le sonrió de pronto y arrugó la nariz.

—Me gusta tu barba.

—A mi también.

La sonrisa de Brienne se amplió y sus dedos se aproximaron a él. Pequeños toques sobre las mejillas, la nariz y la barbilla, como si fuera una niña aprendiendo algo nuevo. Provocó que la piel se le erizara y que su erección matutina fuera bastante más incómoda. Jaime capturó el índice entre sus dientes.

—Ya. — La muchacha se agitó. Su sonrisa se perdió paulatinamente hasta que sus labios dibujaron una línea recta antes de hablar. —Soy la única heredera de mi padre.

La liberó.

—Tu padre debió volver a casarse.

—Sí. Pero no lo hizo.

—Podríamos persuadirlo.

Brienne lo miró con tristeza. Tenía oscuras ojeras que contrastaban con su piel pálida.

—Ha tenido otras… damas, no… no las ha ocultado. Pero aun extraña a mi madre. Creo que todavía la ama. Y no parece que yo tenga argumentos para convencerlo de ir contra su propia naturaleza.

La cicatriz en la mejilla había sanado, pero era un enorme barranco de carne rosada.

Palabras dentro de las palabras. Jaime la observó largo rato antes de atraerla y darle un beso.

—Es de su sangre que has heredado tu cabeza dura —rió en su boca.

—Oh, ya veo que se llevarán muy bien.

—Cuando le contemos sobre la forma en que nos conocimos… es mejor omitir ciertas cosas.

— ¿Cómo lo del oso?

—Eso ya debió haberlo escuchado.

—Tengo que escribirle. Solo los siete saben que cosas piensa de mí.

—Más tarde veremos eso.

—Tengo que volver a Evenfall Hall en algún momento.

—Cuando la guerra…

—… acabe?

—Brienne…

—¿Crees que eso es posible?

Jaime se mordió los labios.

—Tu capa aun es blanca —continuó ella.

—¿Y la tuya? ¿Roja?

Brienne se ocultó la cara con las manos.

—Mis promesas murieron con Lady Catelyn. No sé qué otra cosa puedo ofrecer ahora.

 

* * *

 

Bajaron a desayunar a destiempo aquella mañana. Brienne se sentía avergonzada, podía verlo en el rictus de su rostro, pero para Jaime, nada podía ser más liberador. Dos días antes había enviado un cuervo al tío Kevan y otro a su primo Devan con disposiciones para las tropas. Aun cuando su tío lo despreciara, tenían la misma sangre y era el único al que podía acudir en Desembarco. Nunca se había considerado un hombre paciente, pero esta vez deseaba ser cauteloso. No era tan insensato como para creer que el final de la guerra llegaría como una bendición de los siete, pero no sabía que otro motivo podría retener a Brienne junto a él, a salvo al menos, por un plazo razonable.

Ella comió poco, solo algo de pan con mantequilla y una taza de leche. Jaime se sirvió además tocino y pastelitos de miel. Había una bandeja de frutos secos y peras maduras pero ninguno la tocó.

Cuando estaban por terminar Jaime habló distraídamente.

—Hay un árbol corazón, aquí.

Brienne elevó la mirada hacia él con interés.

—Es muy viejo ¿Hay alguno así en Tarth?

—No que yo recuerde.

—¿Quieres verlo?

—Sí. Claro.

—Bien. —Se levantó y solemnemente le ofreció el brazo.

Ella se levantó a su vez, con desconfianza.

—¿Seguro que vas a llevarme junto al árbol?

—Siete infiernos, moza. No te guiaré a las mazmorras si ese es tu temor.

Lo tomó del brazo y caminaron juntos. Luego del baño, ella aun conservaba el aroma del jabón en su pelo. Era el mismo aroma que percibió la noche en que reclamó su virginidad. Se dijo a si mismo que no deseaba más que un beso. Pero nunca fue verdad. Ni tampoco había sentido culpa por ello.

Bajaron al Jardín de Piedra, donde se encontraba el arciano. Jaime pensó en aquel que vio en el castillo de los Blackwood, antes de Pennytree. Brienne posó la mano derecha sobre la madera rugosa, más abajo del rostro tallado. Grandes ramas cubiertas de hojas carmesí se extendían sobre ambos, llenas de escarcha.

—La primera vez que peleé con Guardajuramentos había un arciano —murmuró.

—Nunca me gustó. Cuando era niño le hacía muescas con un cuchillo y parecía sangrar. Solo era savia y aun así era inquietante.

—El rostro tallado… parece sufrir también.

—Viene del Norte. —Jaime se encogió de hombros.

Brienne lo miró de reojo y dejó escapar una risita. Él puso la mano izquierda sobre la suya.

—Eres capaz de talarlo. Lo veo en tus ojos —dijo ella, con alegría.

—¿Me conoces así?

Brienne sacudió la cabeza y luego lo besó en la mejilla.

—Podemos recitar votos frente a él. Sería como si los viejos dioses nos escucharan.

—Aun así necesitaríamos testigos —replicó ella, apartándose delicadamente.

—Y sin embargo…

—¡Mi señor! — El primo Damion, castellano de la Roca los interrumpió sin ceremonia. Por un momento Jaime había olvidado su existencia, y aun más sabiendo quién le había otorgado el puesto en un principio. No lo consideraba, de todos modos, demasiado listo como para ser desleal más allá de lo inofensivo.

Giró hacia él en ademan de darle una reprimenda.

—Mi señor —repitió el hombre. —Llegó un cuervo de la capital.

Era imposible que el tío Kevan hubiera respondido ya. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿En verdad? ¿Quién?

Hubo una pausa.

—La Reina.

Brienne se alejó del árbol. Hacía más frío.

Jaime se dio cuenta de que empezaba a caer aguanieve.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con respecto a Kevan, creo que es anacrónico, pero bueno, son licencias para escribir fanfic ;)


	5. Palabras negras.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuervos llegan a Tarth. Alas negras, palabras negras...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente este es uno de los capítulos más cursis que he escrito.  
> Bleh. Culpo a las telenovelas que he visto de niña ;)

Aprovechando la luz natural, antes de que la tarde languideciera, Lord Selwyn y el maestre comenzaron a revisar la correspondencia que había llegado desde Desembarco. Brienne se había ofrecido a ayudar, ansiosa por saber qué ocurría en el continente. A Jaime le interesaba muy poco, pero aun así había deseado permanecer con ella, a pesar de tener que convivir con el Lucero de la Tarde más tiempo del acostumbrado. Luego de la marcha de Lord Connington y su séquito, lo había notado más inquieto. Su mirada siempre vagaba hacia la playa, alimentando algún anhelo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con Brienne, no aún. Tal vez solo era cautela. Antes de volver a la isla, él le había enseñado los últimos vestigios de su herencia, piedras preciosas guardadas en un pañuelo. Parecía el botín de un ladrón mediocre, pero era suficiente para escapar más allá del mar y perderse en alguna tierra extraña. Ella se negó, obviamente, aunque la invitación no había sido formulada con palabras.

Brienne todavía tenía heridas de guerra mal curadas, y el frío se le había colado a los pulmones, de tal manera que cada respiración le resultaba dolorosa, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Jaime no la necesitaba ya, no realmente, la agonía había logrado partirla por la mitad. Tratando de liberarlo de cualquier carga se refugió en su deber. Ella era la única heredera de su padre. Tarth era su hogar. Jaime nunca más habría de insinuar una aventura parecida, pero sabía que había herido algo profundo en él.

La mayoría de las cartas hablaban de comercio o de detalles sobre la reorganización del ejército, el estado del Muro o los nuevos lores surgidos en el gobierno de Aegon VI. Era notable también la astucia de algunas viejas familias que se habían unido a su causa, menos por convicción que por necesidad. Los Tyrell gozaban de gran influencia, como si nunca hubieran formado parte del gobierno de los Lannister. La reina de las Espinas seguía viva, con sus pequeñas maquinaciones.

—Aquí hay algo sobre el Norte —empezó su padre—. Bueno, no es nada que no sepamos… lobos.

—Sobrevivieron al invierno —añadió el maestre con suavidad.

—No son tan fáciles de matar como podría pensarse.

Jaime entornó los ojos. Estaba sentado en una esquina, en un sillón con reposaderas de recia madera, a las que les hacía muescas con un cuchillo.

—También hablan de Lady Sansa Stark. Al parecer viaja a Desembarco del Rey, para el día del nombre de su Gracia.

El maestre levantó la vista de una de las cartas.

—Tal vez sean ciertos los rumores.

Según decían Sansa viajaba a la capital con la intención de enseñar en la corte los huevos de dragón encontrados en Invernalia. Su situación como Lady Lannister era dudosa. El deseo de anulación de Tyrion no era un secreto, aunque pudiera sorprender a muchos. Si se daba de común acuerdo, ella quedaría en libertad de una nueva unión, mucho más ventajosa. Todo el norte era suyo, tanto que la llamaban reina, aunque nunca la hubieran coronado. En cambio el gnomo, con la Roca perdida y sin el apoyo de Daenerys, estaba en una situación muy delicada. Tampoco era un secreto que Lord Connington quería su cabeza. Y aun así renunciaba a Sansa.

Además, se alimentaban rumores de toda clase. Muchos veían en ella otro foco de rebelión. Poco se conocía realmente de su carácter, ni qué ambiciones la gobernaban, solo que hábilmente había consolidado su poder, con un gran apoyo de sus vasallos.

—Aquí hay algo sobre Lady Shireen. Ella se encuentra en Desembarco, también. — Lord Selwyn se rascaba la barba entrecana, mientras cavilaba.

—Debe haber sido requerida por el Rey. —Brienne se acercó a la ventana.

Antes de que Daenerys desapareciera, a Aegon lo conocían como el Rey en Rocadragón. Una vez aceptado el compromiso, se había acordado que él se mudaría junto a la reina para celebrar las nupcias apropiadamente, y aquello que en verdad importaba, la coronación de ambos. Después de todo se habían nombrado reyes a sí mismos y habían reclutado partidarios con avidez, pero en medio de aquellos tiempos tumultuosos, nadie había pensado en tales formalidades.

Shireen Baratheon había sido tomada prisionera una vez muerto su padre, para evitar que algún partidario la utilizara en una nueva disputa por el trono. No era de extrañar que formara parte del sequito real. Brienne no la había visto más que un par de veces, pero la sabía una niña de corazón gentil.

—Pensé que su salud era delicada. —Jaime la había visto sobrevivir a la nieve y al fuego. Fue quien encontró el cuerpo calcinado de su madre, rodeada de otros desgraciados, que habían corrido con la misma suerte al incendiarse uno de los pabellones del Castillo Negro. No había como diferenciar a los salvajes de los nobles. Solo huesos. Fue el fuego de dragón. Él le había contado que cuando encontró a la niña, la tomó en brazos y no hizo preguntas. Se la entregó a Jon Nieve, como se entrega un fardo de heno, y no supo más. Jaime era renuente a ahondar en sus recuerdos. Y Brienne pensaba que era mejor así, porque tampoco tendría que escarbar demasiado en los propios.

—Ser Nornay dice que el Rey no da un paso sin que la requiera en su sequito —añadió el maestre con una fingida despreocupación.

—“Ser” Nornay lo dice con un lenguaje más florido, pero lo que hace es contar el mismo chisme que corre como agua en las Tierras de las Tormentas. —Lord Selwyn no ocultó su incomodidad.

Incluso antes de escucharlo removerse en la silla, Brienne sabía que Jaime no la dejaría pasar.

—¿Qué ella es su puta?

—Estáis hablando de una joven de no… —empezó el maestre.

—No veo que hagáis algo útil para defenderla.

—Basta. —Brienne quería estar de acuerdo con Jaime, pero sabía que la discusión acabaría a los gritos, con su padre.

Antes de girar del todo, alejándose de la ventana, un sirviente entró educadamente en la habitación e informó que tenían visitas.

—Hablando del titiritero… —bufó Jaime levantándose. —Siento la imperiosa necesidad de bajar al patio de entrenamiento y fastidiar algunos escuderos.

—Atenderé a Ser Nornay en un momento —informó su padre. —Gracias caballeros. Brienne, quiero que me ayudes con unos sellos.

—Sí. —vio a Jaime y al maestre salir con presteza. No se le escapó la mirada de reojo que le lanzó el primero, sus ojos verdes llenos de diversión.

* * *

 

Brienne se sentó frente a su padre. Había un gran escritorio de roble en medio de ellos, un viejo mueble heredado, cuyo origen tal vez se remontara a la época de la primera edificación de Evenfall Hall.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, mientras Lord Selwyn seguía leyendo las últimas cartas que los cuervos habían traído. Brienne tomó una de las plumas y comenzó a garabatear sobre la madera con trazos invisibles.

—El maestre me entregó otra lista— dijo de pronto.

La mujer salió de su ensimismamiento. Los niños.

—Han llegado tres más la semana pasada —tuvo que admitir.

—Según los cálculos que hicimos hace un mes no podemos tener aquí a la mitad de ellos.

—Ajá. —suspiró.

—Pero aun así están aquí.

—Ajá.

—¿Crees que hay algo incorrecto?

—Enviaré más cuervos. No todos son huérfanos realmente, y aquellos de mejor posición deben tener algún familiar que pueda encargarse de su crianza. Y en caso de no ser así… tal vez hayan caballeros en condiciones de tomar escuderos o…

—Aun así los que quedarán son demasiados.

—Eso es lo que dice Jaime… Ser Jaime.

—Mmm.

—Pero yo…

—No es lo que deseas.

—Bueno, a los siete nunca les ha preocupado mucho lo que deseo. Y en la fortuita ocasión en que se les ocurre otorgármelo, no resulta ni siquiera un tercio de lo que esperaba.

—No puedo pedir otro préstamo.

—Lo sé. Hable con Lord Connington al respecto…

—No me comentó nada.

—Supongo que no me prestó atención. Estaba más interesado en la batalla del Muro.

—La guerra ha terminado. Era lo correcto darles refugio, pero la verdad es que ellos nos fueron de utilidad también. Ahora no podemos sustentarlos. A menos que pretendas entrenarlos para formar parte de un ejército de desamparados, bajo el auspicio de la corona…

—Le escribiré a la Mano… o a algunos nobles…

—Aquellos que podrían habernos ayudado sufrieron grandes pérdidas o perecieron durante la Guerra de los Cinco, la Danza de Dragones o el Invierno.

—Entonces buscaré ayuda en el Norte.

—Desembarco. —le pasó un par de pergaminos. —Es allí donde buscarás ayuda.

* * *

 

El festival continuó unos días más, luego de la partida de los invitados. La última noche, la playa se llenó de fogatas y música para agasajar a los dioses. Ningún noble solía unirse a la última celebración, pues era mayoritariamente promovida por la gente del pueblo. Algunos se atrevían disfrazados con capas y ropa vieja, con la cara pintada como bufones improvisados, aprovechando la costumbre de los pescadores de embadurnarse la cara con los colores de los siete para agradecer la tranquilidad del mar y la abundancia de peces.

Jaime había bajado a la playa, aunque no muy cerca de la algarabía. Brienne se unió a él, antes de la media noche, trayendo una bota de vino. La luna llena pendía del cielo como un enorme medallón de oro blanco, y las estrellas se esparcían alrededor, diamantes diminutos sobre terciopelo negro. A Brienne le gustaba recordar las constelaciones, una de las memorias más agradables de su niñez. Se las había enseñado el ama de la cocina, que había sido esposa de un pescador. Ella aun vivía, sirviendo en el castillo, una anciana viuda con el cabello blanco arreglado en una larga trenza que le llegaba a los tobillos.

Brienne se acomodó a la izquierda de Jaime y le pasó el vino. las fogatas ardían con fuerza, haciendo que el cielo fuera menos nítido y el oleaje del mar se escuchaba azotando las arenas de la playa al ritmo del viento. Podía ver a las parejas riendo y bailando, y pequeños grupos bebiendo mientras cantaban canciones, tan pronto de guerra como de amor.

—Pensé que dormiría en la playa.

—Al menos dormirías.

— ¿Que mas traes para mí?

Brienne se descolgó la bolsa que llevaba ondeando en la espalda. La abrió y sacó un ramillete marchito.

—¿Flores? Después de tanto tiempo, es un gesto interesante. —le sonrió, y se acomodó contra el tronco del árbol que les servía de cobijo.

—Son centauras. Crecen hacia el otro lado de la isla. La anciana me dijo que serviría.

—Oh. No es la comadrona a la que los pescadores acusan de envenenar el agua y beber la sangre de las doncellas recién florecidas?

—También ayuda en el parto de las esposas de los pescadores y hace infusiones para limpiar heridas y dormir sin sueños.

Jaime tomó el ramillete. Las flores eran purpuras en la noche, aunque a la luz del día cubrían la hierba con vivos pimpollos y pétalos azules.

—¿Le has escrito a Sansa?

—Sí. En respuesta al cuervo que envió para mí.

—¿Quiere que te unas a ella?

—Si esa es su intención, no lo dijo expresamente.

—Me sorprende que vuelva a Desembarco.

—Es una época diferente.

Jaime sonrió, atrayéndola hacia él con el calor de sus brazos.

—Nada ha cambiado realmente. Los hombres siguen escondiendo la mierda en su interior.

—¿No es bueno entonces estar aquí?

—No estamos lo suficientemente lejos.

—Escribí otras cartas.

Jaime buscó su mirada con avidez y pareció decepcionado.

“A veces nos conocemos demasiado bien”, pensó Brienne sintiendo el calor de la sangre subiendo lentamente a sus mejillas.

—¿Y por qué a Tyrion?

Brienne guardó silencio, tratando de distraerse con el bullicio de la playa.

—No quiero que hagas eso. No es algo que puedas remediar. El pensaba que tenía una deuda que debía pagar, y la cobró cuando lo creyó oportuno.

—La Reina le guardaba algo de afecto. Tal vez… tal vez no sea tan insensato intentar…

—La niña a la que aun llamas reina no tenía demasiado amor por mí. No es de extrañar su afición por mi hermano. No tiene que ver con la posibilidad de encontrar piedad en su corazón.

Brienne extendió la mano para acariciar su barba y Jaime se inclinó a besarla. Fue suave, al principio, lento y tierno. Cuando ella entreabrió los labios el beso se hizo más hambriento y al final ambos tuvieron que separarse a la fuerza, recuperando el aliento con una sonrisa.

—Es tan bueno tenerte de nuevo así —murmuró Jaime besándole la punta de la nariz.

—Todo es como siempre ha sido.

—No. Eso no es cierto.

—Sabes que yo no necesito nada más que la certeza de tu bienestar. Mi lealtad va mas allá de cualquier…

—¿Voto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Intento decir algo importante. Sabes que no soy buena con las palabras…

—¿En serio, mi señora? Porque creo que entiendo tus pretensiones.

—No seas cabeza dura.

Jaime rió con ganas.

—¿Os habéis dado contra una pared esta tarde? ¿Me estáis diciendo cabeza dura a mí? ¿Justamente vos?

—A  veces… a veces creo que la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque crees que estas cumpliendo con alguna clase de deber… y yo… —Brienne sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero aun así se obligó a no llorar. —Y yo no hago más que continuar el juego de los tontos.

—Ya estoy viejo Brienne. No tengo paciencia para esto. No después de tantos años.

—Es más fácil para ti. —Y de pronto ella se sintió demasiado pueril para continuar.  Esta no era la primera vez que tenían una discusión semejante. Y tampoco era la primera vez que sentía que era aun una tímida doncella, demasiado sentimental e inexperta.

“Pude sobrevivir a un guerra con mi espada, pero perdí el corazón hace mucho tiempo. Al igual que mi cordura.”

Jaime la miró con exasperación.

—¿Me culpas por tener pesadillas? Ahora que apenas puedo dormir, puedes sentirte satisfecha.

“Pesadillas o sueños… es el nombre de otra mujer el que llamas.”

—No voy a servirte de excusa. No esta vez—él dijo de pronto, con voz ronca.

—Una mañana despertaras y…

—El sol se pondrá negro. El día se hará noche… —replicó con ironía. —Pero eso ya ha pasado.

—El aburrimiento te matará. Lo sé.

—Tantas amenazas…

—Y después dices que soy yo la cabeza dura.

—He pasado demasiado tiempo contigo. —Jaime la soltó suavemente. Su mirada vagó por el mar embravecido, adornado por las fogatas de la playa, pequeñas bolas de fuego.

Brienne tomó la bota de vino y bebió un largo trago. La presionó contra su pecho, un gesto tosco y triste. Ambos quedaron en silencio.

 


	6. El cielo de mediodía.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay visitas en la Roca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos al pasado, POV de Jaime.  
> Espero que no sea muy dificultoso seguir la linea temporal.  
> Gracias por leer, sus comentarios son apreciados.

**_Roca Casterly, seis años antes de la Primavera. Un año antes del_ ** _**Desembarco de Daenerys.** _

* * *

 

La nieve caía perezosamente. Brienne se había levantado para abrir las cortinas, buscando algo de luz. Se quedó mirando un largo rato antes de que Jaime la atrajera a la cama. Él sabía que la moza nunca había visto nieve, su isla estaba demasiado al sur como para eso y ella era demasiado joven como para saber lo que era el Invierno.

Se besaron largamente, mientras él la acariciaba buscando su humedad. A pesar de las innumerables veces en que la había tomado, Brienne seguía mirándolo con timidez, actuando con movimientos dubitativos, como un escudero aprendiendo a pelear. Era algo entrañable, siempre. Era el fuego lento con que ella lo quemaba, hasta que la pasión lo consumía todo, y ella olvidaba cualquier pudor y solo repetía su nombre.

Él yacía de espaldas entre las mantas revueltas, apenas levantando las caderas para encontrar el movimiento reflejo de Brienne, que lo cabalgaba con una dolorosa lentitud. Jaime murmuraba obscenidades, cerrando los ojos en un intento desesperado por retener aquel placer el mayor tiempo posible. Sentía los dedos fríos de Brienne acariciando su pecho, deslizándose con toques fantasmales sobre su cuello, sus brazos, sus costillas y luego su cintura, con más fuerza, para encontrar apoyo.

Jaime extendió la mano para tocar su muslo. Abrió los ojos buscando su mirada y lo que encontró fue la expresión torturada de la moza, mezcla de concentración y desesperación, como si aprendiera un nuevo movimiento en el patio de prácticas. Solo ella podría ser testaruda a tal extremo.

Jaime rompió en una carcajada y ella se detuvo. Se quedó boquiabierta, respirando con dificultad, a la par que él seguía riendo. Un millar de tonos rojos y rosas cubrieron la piel de Brienne. Él se acercó a ella con rapidez y su mano buena buscó sus costados, su vientre y sus axilas hasta que Brienne también comenzó a reír y a agitarse con violencia. Fue una lucha campal, que Jaime libraba con desventaja, dos manos contra una. Aun así ella reía más fuerte cada vez y él solo conseguía ponerse más duro con sus toques rápidos que también buscaban provocarle cosquillas. Resbalaron de la cama, mantas y almohadas al suelo. La espalda de Brienne hizo ruido al tocar el suelo y Jaime desesperado trató de protegerla poniendo el brazo izquierdo bajo su cabeza. Su mano derecha trató de acariciar la mejilla marcada de Brienne, pero esa mano ya no existía y Jaime lo recordó tarde, mucho después de golpearle la oreja con el muñón. Ella seguía riendo, entre lágrimas. Él aun estaba dentro de ella, respirando sobre su boca roja, sobre el arrebol de su piel.

—Mierda.

Ella lo miraba con alegría.

—Solo tú Jaime Lannister…

Él se incorporó un poco, apoyando la cabeza en la columna del tálamo. Brienne lo siguió, rodeándolo con los brazos, apretándolo con los muslos alrededor de sus caderas.

—Solo tú.

Se besaron de nuevo. Él suavemente pasó la mano por su espalda pecosa, iluminada por la lechosa luz que entraba por la ventana. Brienne comenzó a cabalgarlo de nuevo. Esta vez con un ritmo rápido y duro. Lo envolvía con tanta fuerza que Jaime apenas podía emitir gruñidos bajos, dejando escapar un hálito blanquecino cada vez que respiraba.

— ¿Crees que tengo el ímpetu de un chico de diecisiete años? —gimió apretando su cintura, sintiendo que el sudor entre sus cuerpos, suavizando la fricción de la piel.

Ella sonrió contra su boca.

—Te quiero —murmuró de pronto, robándole el aliento.

Jaime quedó petrificado un instante, rodeándole un seno con la mano buena. Sus ojos azules estaban tranquilos y determinados. No supo qué decirle, y ella lo besó de nuevo. Él respondió abriéndose paso hacia su boca sin gentileza, acariciando su lengua rudamente, a la par que apretaba la suave carne con dedos ávidos, haciéndola gemir.

Brienne escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, su respiración rápida y entrecortada. A pesar de la posición incómoda, Jaime se las arregló para equilibrarse, embistiéndola cada vez con mayor desesperación. Con el pulgar acarició la unión de sus cuerpos hasta que Brienne solo podía repetir su nombre en una letanía y recibir su semilla cálida en el interior de su ser. Permanecieron abrazados un largo rato.

La nieve caía, y a pesar del fuego en la chimenea, Jaime sintió la piel erizada en un escalofrío.

* * *

 

Al medio día el cielo se había aclarado en un azul profundo. Jaime caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo, seguido por su castellano. Abrió la puerta de golpe. El despacho de su padre olía a viejo. Le costó reconocer los amplios y gruesos muebles, los libros apilados cuidadosamente en un rincón y las gruesas cortinas que dejaban en penumbras la habitación. Caminó hasta el escritorio, y sin mirar a Daven lo rodeó hasta alcanzar el ventanal y las abrió con una mano, dando un tirón a las correas.

Se quedó viendo el patio cubierto de una fina capa de nieve. Entonces sintió que su respiración volvía a calmarse.

—Primo. —Giró para saludarlo.

Daven le sonrió. Estaba sentado en un mullido sillón frente al escritorio de madera lustrosa.

—Jaime, se te ve bien.

El castellano los interrumpió.

—Señor, apenas se presentó di el aviso… no sabía que tendríamos visitas… es decir… yo…

—Damion. —Jaime levantó la mano hacia él, despidiéndolo.

El hombre se inclinó respetuosamente y desapareció con rapidez tras la puerta.

Daven se rascaba la maraña de barba, observándolo con curiosidad.

— ¿No hay trompetas esta vez, primo? —Jaime le preguntó tratando de aligerar su voz.

—No. Estos ya no son tiempos de pompas.

—Entonces todo es cierto.

—Sí, sí —repitió Daven golpeando ambas manos en sus muslos. — Lo de tío Kevan… lo de Rocadragón. Esos hijos de puta… no sé de donde salieron.

— ¿Y lo de Cersei? —se sorprendió a sí mismo por la pregunta, era innecesaria, el lo sabía todo mejor que nadie.

—Le cortaron el cabello, la hicieron pasear desnuda por la ciudad. —Escupió cerca de una de las patas del escritorio. —Si tu padre viviera…

—Sí. Lo sé. — “Si Lord Tywin viviera no habría Fe Militante, no habría que lanzar perros rabiosos contra mendigos armados con garrotes.”

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Lancel?

—Si no pudo ni siquiera cogerse a su esposa, dudo mucho que nos sea de utilidad ahora.

—Mejor con nosotros que con ese hato de locos. No dudo que ese Gorrión supremo quiera tomar ventaja.

“Sí. Lancel, Cersei, Tommen… Tommen…”, se pasó la mano por el rostro, restregándose la piel.

Escuchó el ruido del metal en el patio. Brienne estaba allí, con una espada de práctica, asestando golpes a un muñeco. Una niña pequeña, con un par de cachorros, estaba parada no muy lejos, jugando en la nieve.

—Escuché algunas cosas en el camino. —la voz de Daven era queda. Jaime no lo sintió acercarse a su lado. El olor mohoso del despacho lo estaba sofocando.

— ¿Y tu mujer?

—Esperando que la puta boda no sea una carnicería. Tengo que ser sincero, la Compañía Dorada me ha dado unos meses más de soltería. Arrasaron toda la costa ¿sabes?

—Sí —Jaime murmuró, empañando suavemente el vidrio. Brienne estaba riendo, mientras la niña lanzaba bolas de nieve y los cachorros ladraban como malditos y hambrientos desahuciados.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

Jaime se aclaró la garganta.

—Sabe cómo usar una espada. Puede ir a la guerra.

—No dudo que pueda usar una espada. Veo que le has dado la tuya.

Jaime sintió el impulso de romperle los dientes, pero se contuvo. Aquello no fue una broma procaz. O prefirió ignorarla.

—Si esta mierda de nieve nos deja… si no hay otra tormenta… iremos al sur.

Esa tampoco era una respuesta.

Damon apareció de nuevo, con un pergamino en la mano.

—Mi señor, otro cuervo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal Daven?

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic canon.  
> Es un intento de PWP. Pero quedé como siempre armando el plot.  
> Ewww, probablemente Jaime tendrá rulos acá.


End file.
